


A Game Of Truth And Dare

by fallingskys



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys
Summary: Truth and Dare at a party with everyone gathered there after Sburb has finished, this will be interesting, especially thanks to Roxy's rule.





	

**Author's Note:**

> See The End Notes Please

It had been a few years now since Sburb or Sgrub for the trolls had ended. All of the kids, now more adults than anything being either eighteen or nineteen had gathered for a celebration. It had become a common occurrence over the months that whenever Roxy felt that anyone around her seemed stressed or Rose sensed something the two LaLondes would get together and plan a party of sorts for the people that they had spent their time with to relax them.

Roxy usually set the rules that “none of you guys are a couple tonight and so you're all free to be single and mingle y’all A Wonk” which had made them mildly uncomfortable at first but they had all got used to it after a while. It made for more trust built relationships anyways. 

At the moment, John walked through the door and was the last to arrive. He was either the first or the last to arrive and Dave had taken to setting up bets on which it would be while Karkat rolled his eyes at the process that unfolded. 

Roxy went to go greet John with Calliope following not far behind, not used to speaking with many people other than the four and that had only been over the internet. She usually opened up after a few drinks and talking but for now she was acting generally shy.

“Heyyyy John how’re you doin? Gotta thank you here you saved me like five bucks with your tardiness,” Roxy teased, putting an arm over his shoulder.

“Heh, well your welcome, I guess,” John responded, making his way to sit next to Dave on the couch. 

Roxy bopped his nose lightly with his finger and removed her arm from around his shoulder. John watched in fascination as Karkat yelled at Dave for something or other.  
“Babe, chill out, just because you suck at betting doesn’t mean you have to freak out.” Dave finished.

His arm was resting on Karkat’s shoulder and as soon as John sat next to him he moved his other to wrap around John’s shoulders. Karkat gave a low growl at that action and John’s eyes widened unsure of what to do. 

“OH YES, PLEASE FUCKING EXCUSE ME. I WAS SO WRONG IN ASSUMING YOU WOULD SCREW ME OVER IN BETTING STRIDER. I BET YOUR GOAL THE WHOLE TIME HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH YOUR HUMAN UNICORNS AND NOTHING TO DO WITH FUCKING ME OVER. IF I STABBED A FORK INTO MY BONE BULGE THAT WOULD BE MORE HELPFUL THAN ANYTHING. PLEASE ILL OFFER YOU THE UTENSIL YOU JUST GO AHEAD AND TAKE UP THE ACTION. MAYBE JOHN CAN HELP YOU AND WE CAN HAVE A CULT LIKE GET TOGETHER AS YOU STAB ME RIGHT FUCKING THERE WITH THE SILVER INSTRUMENT OF TORTURE YOU AGREED ON.” Karkat responded and gestured to his crotch.

John put a hand to his mouth and giggled and Dave gave Karkat a crooked grin.

“You’re into some freaky shit Vantas, you know that?” Dave responded simply.

Karkat let out an overdramatic sigh and moved to get up.

“I’M GOING TO BE TALKING TO THE MAYOR IF ANY OF YOU ACTUALLY HAS ANYTHING THAT MAKES SENSE TO SAY OR SOMETHING NOT COMPLETLEY FUCKING STUPID TO TALK ABOUT, IM LOOKING AT YOU STRIDER,” Karkat rolled his eyes and moved to sit next to the Mayor.

Dave watched as Karkat spoke in a whisper-yell to the mayor and made little gestures to go along with his speech.

“So fucking adorable,” Dave muttered and turned to John.

“Huh? Yeah, it is pretty cute how both of you guys talk to the mayor,” John commented.

He’d been distracted by Rose and Jade talking to eachother on the other couch across from them. John assumed that Rose had made some witty comment by Jade’s reaction. She was giggling and leaning into Rose as they spoke, barely any distance between them.

“Where is Kanaya?” John wondered aloud.

“Shit dude, I have no clue. Probably out doing some inception-y troll stuff. Shooting lasers out her eyes and defeating a metal robot as she holds a grub, just saved it from a fire or something.” Dave answered.

“Dave! I am almost certain that didn’t happen,” John laughed lightly putting a hand on Dave’s leg as he did so.

“SHES IN THE FUCKING KITCHEN YOU MORON, WAY TO BE A COMPLETE NUMBSKULL WHEN IT COMES TO USING YOUR EYES. TEREZI WOULD BE MORE USEFUL THAN YOU IF SHE WERENT OUT IN SPACE LOOKING FOR THE GREAT SPIDER BITCH HERSELF,” Karkat looked up from speaking with the Mayor to yell at Dave.

“He’s speaking to me John. Score one for team Strider,” Dave remarked.

Karkat glared at Dave, flipping him off, and giving him a mock sweet smile. Dave chuckled at this, Karkat then huffing and moving to the kitchen.

Roxy, Calliope, and Kanaya were speaking in the kitchen. Roxy was pouring drinks and debating where Jake and Dirk had gone when Karkat came in. Kanaya gave Karkat a smile and moved over so that he had space to stand.

“As I was saying, I do not find it all to brilliant of an idea to act out Roxy. Of course, I do understand where you are coming from but I do not believe that any of us would benefit from participating in such an activity.” Kanaya finished, shooting Karkat a look for help.

“I AGREE WITH KANAYA COMPLETLEY,” Karkat said immediately.

He yell-whispered underneath his breath, “What are we agreeing on here exactly?”

“Aww do come on you guys, I think it would be aces if we could all just join in one little game of it!” Calliope exclaimed slightly.

“See she just wants to have some fun and you guys probably have never played a game of it before. It’s so fucking fun, trust me.” Roxy pleaded, focusing her eyes on Kanaya.  
“Why must it be that I am always the responsible one when it comes to such situations? I suppose there would be no harm done if only a few rounds were played, but I still am afraid of it turning to the sexual nature,” Kanaya sighed, blushing lightly.

“That’s what makes it soooo fun! Turst me girl you won’t regret a thang!” Roxy replied happily, “Now help me get these drinks out to the livin room!”

“Okay, I think that it will be fun as well! It might even be like one of the few fictions that I wrote back when I lived with Caliborn! That would certainly be interesting,” Calliope explained happily and helped Roxy by lifting up one of the trays.

“Uhh is that a good idea?” Karkat questioned and whispered under his breath to Kanaya, his eyes locked on the mix of Faygo and alcoholic drinks.

“I certainly doubt it dear, but it would seem we are going to be completely outnumbered on the more prominent issues tonight.” Kanaya commented.

She picked up on the trays with a look of disdain and followed the others as they made their way to the living room. Karkat sighed but picked up a tray and headed to the living room with the others.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just setting the scene for this interesting disaster ahead. If you have any ships or certain dares you'd like to have played out in the next chapters, go ahead and comment them! You're wish is my command :P.
> 
> Also yes, Karkat's quirk is visible because I felt it showed that he was yelling without constantly repeating, "Karkat yelled" but if it bothers anyone please tell me!


End file.
